


"Time Makes Very Little Difference to the Basic Realities of Life"

by orphan_account



Series: Good Intentions (Outlander AU-ish) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Babies, Christmas Smut, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Kate Bishop, Pregnant Sex, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Kate Bishop, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate Bishop is home from the war and pregnant with the child of the Bucky Barnes she met during the war. Now she's faced with deciding if the Bucky she has in her time is the Bucky she truly wants to raise a child with. Adjusting to the new domestic changes in their lives proves to be difficult even after their child is born.





	"Time Makes Very Little Difference to the Basic Realities of Life"

"Jesus H. Roosevelt  _fucking_ Christ." Kate groaned as she struggled on the bed, trying to button up her favorite pair of jeans. 

Meanwhile, Bucky was leaning against the doorway of his bathroom, smiling at her with one towel draped across his waist and other drying his freshly cut hair. That was an event, the hair cutting. It had come up in a conversation during a brunch with Sam and Steve, sans the pregnant Kate who was sleeping still. It had been decided that Kate might be more inclined to love Bucky if he resembled past-Bucky more. Part of that was chopping the shoulder length hair off. 

When Kate decided to roll out of bed later than afternoon, she rolled her eyes at the hair cut but kissed his cheek. That led them where they were- with her trying to get her clothes back on and him fresh out of the shower. 

Bucky walked over and put a gentle hand on the every-so-tiny bump, keeping her down. Kate sighed and laid still as Bucky's thumbs carefully buttoned her jeans. Without pause, he slowly kissed up her belly, ending where he could feel rib cage. She still hadn't put back the weight she had before going back in time, which worried him. Pregnant women are supposed to be big and round and rosy. His pregnant woman had a tiny bump at two months with a hint of visible rib cage. Her breasts had grown though, making it look like the baby was really just taking what it needed from her and not helping her any. 

This was their relationship; sex. Between her hormones and his genuine want for her, they were forming more of a relationship. 

"Your kinks don't stop surprising me." She snorted, pushing his hair back and pulling his head up by his hair so he had to look at her. 

"I know I had kinks before." He shook her hand off and stood, dropping the towel as he went to search through his closet for clothing. 

Kate sighed, watching him before pulling her shirt on. "You did. The uh, baby bump and the hair pulling is new." 

Bucky pulled boxers on and jeans, smiling to himself as he looked for a shirt of his own to wear. "Is you just laying in my bed naked after sex considered a kink? Or when you have your hair up and you're doing yoga? Or when you don't wear a bra..." 

Kate chuckled and carefully slid off the bed, knowing that if she made one wrong movement with her hips, the jeans would not fit. Once, Bucky had touched all of her scars and fretted over them. He didn't know the kinds of scars he'd carry with him in the future. The scarring from being flogged and shot and cut showed on his skin perfectly in the light. The flogging scars on his back made her wince the first time she saw them, her hands stilled on his back but he didn't get angry or self conscious- he just turned around and kissed her sweetly before carrying her to her bed and leaving her for the night. She was used to them now, able to touch them without feeling the hurt behind them. Every time she touched him was like a tiny blessing to him. 

Bucky pulled a sweater on and kissed her forehead as he moved back into the bathroom, Kate on his heels before sitting on the counter near the sink as Bucky brushed and styled his hair in the mirror. He was a sweet companion, having someone who loved her like this was nice. She so badly wanted to love him, but all she could think about was the shorter, thinner, easier going man with the same name. Kate knew it hurt him and she wanted to hate herself for being that person, the one who wanted what everyone else considered The Other Bucky. 

"Hungry?" He asked her, his eyes going to her body. 

"I really, really want a burger." Kate hummed as she thought of a big freshly made hamburger from the diner down the street. "And chili cheese fries. Maybe a milkshake too. Oh god, onion rings. Do you like onion rings? I know you hate onions..."

That got his attention, she knew he hated onions. There wasn't a lot of food the Great Depression Era child didn't eat, but onions was one of them. He had onions with every meal growing up and it was a big part of everything they ate in the war. The fact she remembered that little piece of information about him made him feel like they might be going in the right path. 

"If you can eat all of that, I'll let you take my weighted blanket." He smiled, knowing she wanted the weighted blanket more than him sometimes. He had every intention of ordering one for her in a color she liked but figured he might as well order another for himself and have her take the one she already adored. Besides, he liked her having his things. 

"Even the onion rings?" She asked.

He sighed, "I won't eat them but if you want to, I'll order you onion rings and watch you eat them even though I bet you'll hate them too." 

Kate's face crumpled, "Oh god, that's right. All we ate was onions..."

There it was, she was going to cry again. He read in a parenting book that when the baby cries, you shouldn't always comfort it because it only teaches them dependency and not independent-ness. But they never mentioned the mothers, so he took the time to comfort her every time she cried... which was at least twice a day if not more. He wasn't always with her, after all. 

"I know, princess..." He rubbed her back as she cried. 

"I can't believe I've gone two full months without eating any onions. Wanda usually cooks without them." Kate panted softly. 

"Well, yeah. Steve, Sam, and I hate 'em. Now you too." He pulled back and wiped her tears. "How about one of those big brownies instead?"

Kate sniffed, wondering why she had to cry so easily at onions and get so turned on by him talking about buying her greasy food and a delicious brownie. Kate nodded and kissed his chin. It was either her big chin or a butt chin that their baby would end up with and God help he or she if a hybrid of Chin occurred. 

Bucky grabbed one of his old hair ties and spun her hair into a bun, "I'll call it in." 

"I'm gonna have bad heartburn after." She warned him. 

"Baby, you get bad heartburn after eating broccoli. Besides, you could use some fatty foods." He moved between her legs, rubbing her still muscular thighs. She lost her abs, but still had her legs and arms. 

"Fuck off, I do not." She whined. 

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, stepping back when he heard a rip and pop and a groan from Kate. 

"My jeans!" 

Bucky tried his best not to laugh. He did. He ended up running away from Pregnant Wrath and landed on the floor with her on top of him as she slapped his chest mostly playfully. Once she was done, she pulled the jeans off and threw them away in his bed side trash can. Bucky let out a sigh, any weight gain had also gone to her ass. Bucky moved over to his couch, searching for his cellphone to call her order in. 

Kate sat on the couch with him, turning the TV on and watching mindless television she had begun to adore. Bucky hung up and laid his head in her lap, poking at her nipples and chuckling when she swatted his hands away. 

"Does  _Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives_ really turn you on like this?" He lifted his head. 

"Can you be quiet? He's about to go to Flavortown with this brisket." Kate rolled her eyes at him. 

Bucky mocked her non-verbally and put his mouth around a clothed nipple. Kate gasped but didn't argue, letting him move on to the other one. Bucky grinned at his work, blinking at the stunningly pornographic vision in front of him. 

"If you're trying to get me wetter than a fish, I really wish you'd just get on with getting me off instead of just teasing me before I eat." Kate sighed, not looking away from the TV screen. 

Bucky's jaw dropped but he wasn't surprised. This was their usual banter, after all. He patted his lap, getting her attention. Kate smirked, the same smirk she pulled when she got her way with cheating in board games and winning arguments with Tony. She got off on getting her way and Bucky could not complain. He certainly didn't complain when she made a show of sitting on his lap but felt warm and fuzzy when she nuzzled her back against his chest. 

"Are you really that wet?" He asked before moving his hand to front of her underwear. 

"You tell me." She shrugged. 

Bucky touched the outside, coughing in surprise. "You should've said something sooner, princess."

"Rub or run, Barnes." She teased. 

He laughed and kissed her neck, "Are you gonna be like this after the baby?"

Kate thought about it out loud, "I imagine so. I've always liked sex, I don't think having a baby is going to end that." 

Bucky rubbed her through her underwear slowly, licking his lips slightly. "Not really what I meant..."

"Oh." The only long term Kate thought about what giving birth. She didn't plan out what she and Bucky were going to do except take turns with diapers and consoling the screamer. She was only two months in, for fuck's sake. However, she knew that he probably had hopes of continuing their love affair. He wanted the baby, too. He wanted her and not just to have sex with her. He wanted the whole shebang- the rings, the white wedding, the cute house, probably even more kids...

When she laid in bed with him before one of them left to return to their own rooms, she thought about what would happen if she stayed after having sex. If she slept beside him, on her right side like she should, it would be different than the pregnancy body pillow Wanda had bought for her. She'd smell his cologne and feel his warmth and probably his dick against her but that would probably be endearing too. Even if she did it for one night, she knew that he'd beg for her to stay every night after, or stay with her every night after. 

She was using him. 

"If you still want me..." She whispered. She was afraid that this was a spur thing for him. That he was so caught up in guilt and lust that he just really wanted to keep her forever. That when she popped the sucker out, he'd go blank and run away from her like he did two years before. 

Bucky's hand stilled for a moment before diving into her underwear and rubbing fast. Kate gasped and wrapped an arm around his head to hold on to something as she writhed against him. Bucky felt a sad anger burn in him, he knew exactly what she was thinking. He knew her better than she thought. He didn't put a finger inside her, only pressing and rubbing her clit before moving her down on the couch and pulling her shirt up with his free hand, watching her as she made the tell-tale face of an orgasm. He moved on, continuing the rubbing and moving to suck her hard nipples until she let out a scream notifying her second orgasm. He continued to her work her, not looking at her face, just focusing on her breasts and her pussy. He moved metal fingers in like he had planned to, only fast and slippery, stopping right before she began to clench. 

She sat up as he pulled away, licking his fingers before putting his shoes on. 

"Bucky..." She panted, blinking at him. "Bucky, come back here..."

His heart raced and knees weakened at the helpless voice. 

"Say it." He murmured. 

Kate blinked, her mouth shutting as her breath evened out. Bucky stood for a minute and gave her another minute to say it as he put his wallet and phone in his pockets. Kate stared at his back, willing him to come back with her mind. Bucky didn't feel anything as the minutes went by, just his own arousal that would soon pass. He walked out, glad that no one else was in the compound's common area as he went out to the garage. He drove, picked up her food, and set it on the small table. She was still on the couch, underwear to her knees and a marble look on her face. 

 _Stay with her. Kiss her and make sure she eats. Take care of her. Make sure she's okay. Tell her she doesn't have to say it. Don't be a baby about this._ The asshole in his head spoke to him. If he listened to that asshole, maybe she'd have said it already. That asshole was the one she wanted, after all. 

* * *

 

Nearly a month went by. Neither spoke or ran into each other. Moving into the second month of ignoring each other, Kate went to France with Wanda and Vision, bringing back enough baby clothes for a single day in each month in the first year, nothing gender specific- just soft and French. She put more weight on, filling out more in areas she lacked. Her belly had grown significantly, the baby liked France. She had too when the Commandos went. Kate ventured to a small field, wondering if a battle had been fought in the same spot flowers were growing. She picked the best smelling one and rubbed them against her growing belly, hoping her little bump liked the smell as much as she did. 

"Has he tried to contact you?" Vision asked as he chopped up green peppers. 

"I told you, Vis. I turned my phone off." Kate grumbled as she tried to assist Wanda with frying the beef. 

"A break is healthy." Wanda assured Kate. 

Wanda could easily try to get into Bucky's head but chose not to, which Kate was grateful for. She didn't want to know what he was thinking or doing. 

"I can imagine he's worried." Vision reasoned. 

"I can't." Kate lied sharply, getting the green peppers from him and pouring them into the frying pan. 

"Have you talked to Clint about it?" Vision asked. 

Kate sighed, knowing he meant well. "Briefly before we left. He wasn't pleased with the arrangement to begin with." 

Wanda rubbed Kate's back, "He is protective over you. That is like his grandchild in there. He only wants what is best for you and this child." 

Kate nodded, moving to sit down on the island table's chair and to put her feet up on the other empty seat. She missed Bucky. She missed his rough humor and hands touching her, his smile when she did literally anything. She missed bickering. She missed kissing his stupid butt chin. She missed how he smelled. She missed the way he tasted. She missed how he felt inside her and how sweet he was when he touched her after. 

She felt awful for leaving for so long. He had missed just how big the bump was getting and how fat she was now. 

"We have to go home." Kate spoke after a long silence. 

Wanda and Vision sighed in relief, "I thought you'd never say that." 

* * *

 

Bucky went on small missions with Steve to distract himself from her absence. It was like business as usual, like the two months they spent together hadn't meant happened when he was around everyone else. Steve stopped asking after three weeks of Bucky and Kate not talking and felt defeated when he heard Kate had gone to France with Wanda and Vis. When Bucky was alone, he opened his bedside drawer to look at the postcard Vision and Wanda sent. 

"Greetings from France!" The cute card exclaimed in purple cursive. 

Wanda's handwriting said, "She is well. She has put on some weight, looking fuller by the day. Her ankles are swollen and her heartburn is worse than usual. She bought clothes for the baby and a soft blue blanket. Vision and I are hoping to bring her back before the Christmas/Hanukkah season."

The postcard made him cry the first time he read it but after a few days, it was just calming. He thought about her coming home with a suitcase full of her things and a bigger suitcase of baby things. What broke him was the tiny Polaroid photo that came a few days later. 

There she stood in their small Parisian rental, looking out the window with her hair up and her hand on her belly. She had on a yellow sundress with pink flowers embroidered. He studied the picture like it was art, wishing he could have been there. He would stand behind her with his hands on her belly and his chin on her shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to her neck until she swatted him away. 

"That's my baby growing in there, god dammit." He sighed, sipping the beer that wouldn't dull his mind at all.

"Maybe genetically." Natasha shrugged. 

Steve sighed and sunk the six ball into the hole, looking up at Natasha. "Still his baby." 

"Had she not come back, that baby would be in its seventies." Natasha sipped her wine, "And you wouldn't even know."

Bucky glared at her, "But she came back. She let me in. She wanted me almost the same way I wanted her. I love her. I can't stop loving her. I did before and I do now, it just hurts more. I thought it before but now it's like a fresh wound. It means more now and I don't expect you-"

"To understand what it's like to love someone or what it's like to be a parent-to-be?" She stood up, glaring dangerously. 

"Easy." Sam put his cue on the board, Steve shuffling behind him. 

"To feel any kind of compassion." Bucky finished, licking his lips. 

Natasha stepped closer to him, "I have known for a long time, James. I've seen you in every possible form but that of which she fell in love with. You are competing with what she knows and what you have memory of. It's like leaving a toy bear at the supermarket and buying another one as a consolation prize." 

Bucky grit his teeth together and let out a dark laugh, "You got anything else to say?"

"I do, actually." Natasha narrowed her eyes. "I know Kate Bishop. I knew what she had planned for her life and I knew what she wanted. She went on that mission to help all of us and risked her life. You think she wanted to come home pregnant? She had a job as a P.I. and was one of the best Avengers we have. She's a genius. She has a degree in political affairs, she should be a senator. She can't have that now, can she? She'll be a mother. She'll be a mother alone trying raise a child with a group full of people that don't know how to raise a baby and you know Clint will make her go to the farm. He'll take that baby and raise it with his own so she can have the life she had planned. And you will let her because if you love like you say you do, you will let her go. You will let her be what she was before and you will be what you were before. You really want to be a father? You want to risk being father when you're still a target? You disassociate. She disassociates. Neither of you should have a child. This is a pipe dream, James." 

Bucky shook his head and tried to find the will to speak, "You speak like I knocked her up. I hadn't even had sex with her until nearly three months ago now. You speak like i don't know these things. You think you know everything. You weren't with her in the morning when she threw up everything she had the night before. She didn't carry her into the shower after she was too weak to get in by herself. You didn't hold her when she cried about  _him._ I have to live knowing that I'm a shell of the man that got her pregnant. I have to live with the fact my stupid ass knocked a girl up during a war. A girl I'd only known for a few months because I was lonely and hadn't met anyone like her because she wasn't from my time. She told me I wanted to have a baby with her. That I begged for her to stay and promised that I wouldn't go on that train and I'd come back and marry her. I knew damn well I was going to go on that train and die and I did. I got her pregnant and died. I did that when two years ago, she tried to kill me. I knew who she was, I heard how Rumlow hurt her in the worst way. I heard how Pierce killed her mother and used her father like a pawn. I kept coming back to her because despite everything they did to her, she was okay. She was kind and fun and beautiful and wasn't scared of me. She lied for me. All I did was walk her dog and make sure HYDRA didn't come for her. I wanted her. I wanted her and I didn't make a move because I was a monster. So I kissed her within an inch of both of our lives. You ever kiss someone so hard it's like you're practically fucking? Well I have and then I left her and ran to Bucharest. I made myself forget about her and distanced myself like she was a one night stand. But she has this memory of a young soldier who was her perfect match, but even he fucked her over. He just got to fucking her before I did."

Sam bit his lip, looking at Steve. Steve was pale and his heart wasn't beating fast enough. This was his friend. His heartbroken friend. 

"And playing house is going to fix things?" Natasha asked. 

"You do realize that I'm not taking advantage of her, right?" He looked at all of them. 

"Bucky, we know." Sam spoke, glaring at Natasha. 

"Genetically, that baby is mine. It's like she was also sleeping with Steve. Though she did tell me that you were very close after I died." Bucky turned to look at Steve. 

"Excuse me? I had Peggy..." He started. 

"You kept her company. You slept beside her. I think she'd tell me if you slept with her. So if I'm such a bad guy for her, maybe Uncle Steve can step up? Is that not what you think?" Bucky looked at him. 

Steve sighed, "I've known her since she was sixteen. She's important to me and she's having your baby. I'm on your side but if she needs me, I'll do what she needs for that baby." 

Sam put a hand on Bucky's shoulder, "Let's go, okay?"

Natasha sucked her cheeks in before sighing, "It's that sixteen year old girl who I held when her best friend died. Who begged me to train her harder so no one else would have to die. Who suffered with survivor's remorse. The girl that wanted to be a superhero more than anything." 

"Well when she comes back, you can talk to her about that. I'm pretty damn sure she wants to be a mom." Bucky spoke emotionlessly as Sam pulled him away. 

Steve stayed back with Natasha, "Why are you doing this to him?"

"I love Kate more than anything in this life. Now I have to watch her entire path change because he got her pregnant." Natasha swallowed back a sob. 

"They both made the choice not to use a condom and I know we had them. Kate would have stopped him if she didn't want to risk that for a minute. Everything else is out of our control. But I've seen her, I've watched her talk about the baby and I've seen them together... they love each other. Maybe she hasn't said it and maybe they fought and she ran but she's having this baby and when she comes back, they'll finish this out and figure out where they'll go from here." Steve sighed. 

"I lost my first Hawkeye to a family." She whispered. 

"Clint was different." Steve looked down. 

"It still hurts." Natasha looked at him before walking away. 

* * *

 

Kate, Vision, and Wanda returned the middle of December. Bucky had been in the nursery when they arrived after stopping at a baby store during his run like he had been for some time. He looked around at everything, finding himself attached to certain things and buying them. He had an extra room in his apartment of the compound, mostly because the room had been a interrogation room that was remodeled to be an apartment. Bucky had put together a changing table, a crib, and set up a rocking chair. He found a rug and hung up a mobile of astronauts. One night, he went to the store to get paint. He painted the entire room royal blue, knowing Kate didn't want anything to be super gender specific because they didn't know the gender. Royal blue wasn't baby blue and astronauts aren't only for boys. Wanda did mention that bought a blue blanket. 

He bought a stack of New Dad books and read them all cover to cover, journalist tips that were most helpful for new dads. He was going to be the best damn father he could be. He was going to be the best dad in the world. 

"I like the blue." Kate's voice echoed. 

Bucky flinched slightly out of not being used to hearing her talk anymore. Her voice made him weak, the kind of weak that makes you hunger for them to speak more. Her voice was enough to turn him on just by laughing sometimes. But right now, he just wanted to cling to her belly. 

"I thought you might." Bucky turned around, fully taking her in with his eyes. 

She walked around the room, "Everything's perfect." 

He let out a small sigh of relief. "I was hoping you wouldn't be mad that I went ahead without you." 

Kate shook her head and touched the mobile, pressing the button for it to spin and play music. "You did this all by yourself?"

Bucky nodded, "I didn't mind. It kept me busy when I wasn't working. I enjoyed it."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm past due to stop in, not that there's anything wrong with the baby." Kate reassured him. 

"Is the baby kicking yet?" He asked softly. 

Kate shook her head, "Not yet. There's a lot of movement but no kicking yet." 

They stood in front of each other, her eyes on his face and his eyes on her belly. Kate moved first, pulling his hands to the bigger bump. Bucky rubbed and tapped his fingers gingerly along the sides. He got on his knees, rubbing and smiling at the bump. 

"Welcome home, sweetheart." He whispered, running a thumb where her belly button was. 

"I missed you." Kate whispered. 

Bucky stood up, finding her eyes red and filled with tears. 

"I missed your hands and lips on my stomach and how you smiled like you could just see the baby inside. I ate so much bread and cheese." She sobbed. 

He laughed, cupping her cheeks and wiping her tears. "Did you like the bread and cheese?"

"It was so good." She sobbed harder. 

Bucky held her close, bump between them but he could still kiss the top of her head. "I missed you just as much." 

"Don't lie to me..." She sniffed loudly and not very cute. 

Sighing, he pulled the end of her braid gently so she looked up at him. "I can't begin to tell you how bad things were without you. You are half of my being." 

"Je t'aime beaucoup et je suis desole pour tout. Je ne peux pas faire ca sans toi. Vous etes ce pere de bebe. Tu es a moi et je suis a vous." Kate spoke once her sobbing died down. 

He let his own tears fall as he replayed what she said in every language he knew. "He's mine..."

"It doesn't matter when or how... you're the father of this child. You will raise- wait... him?" She stopped, looking at him confused. 

"You're carrying low and your stomach is in the shape of a basketball instead of a watermelon. You were also extremely sick during the first few weeks." He shrugged. "But get back to what you were saying."

Kate blinked. "I uh..."

"You will raise him..." Bucky started for her. 

"You will raise him and love him because he is your own. And I will love you. I will love you no matter what because in the end, it doesn't matter how or why... you've given me something I that I didn't know I needed." Kate touched his face, feeling the beard he had let grow in. 

"Keep saying it..." He plead. 

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Bucky kissed her passionately and smiled into the kiss when she kissed him back with the same aggression. 

"If the baby is a boy... I'll wash you for a week." He kissed her nose. 

* * *

 

Bucky sat in the bathtub with Kate, gently washing her belly. "Is my little boy moving?"

"He's moving but he's not kicking." She adjusted to be more comfortable. "I bet you anything he'll be a pain during the holidays." 

Bucky rinsed the soap off belly and carefully moved to her side, wrapping an arm around her as he laid his head on her shoulder. "A year from now, we'll be taking him to see Santa..."

"Hell no." Kate scoffed. "I'm not taking my Jew baby to see a false God."

Bucky's hand went up to flick one of her nipple's, causing her to nudge him. "I thought we weren't going to bring religion into our unholy home." 

"He will get presents because we love him and it's nice to give and receive. I'm not saying he'll have a bar mitzvah and all but, as his Jew mommy... he will be my Jew baby." She shrugged. 

"The only kosher you've practiced in the time I've known you is when you said you accidentally bought beef hot dogs and then blamed me." He chuckled. 

"Listen, just cause you're James Bible in One Hand Rosary in the Other Barnes..." She teased, interrupted by him kissing her. 

Bucky hummed and soaped up the washcloth, working at her breasts with care. "The most religious I've been is when you gave me head when we were watching movies with Steve and Sam after they fell asleep."

Kate rolled her eyes, "I was bored." 

"It was the most artful blowjob I've ever received." He soaped the cloth up again before lifting her arms up and washing her pits, trying to tickle her. 

She shrieked with laughter, "Bucky!"

He rinsed the water off her pits and and kissed her again. "No for real. It was my first and last because no blow job will ever beat that blow job. I will never want for another." 

"Too bad you don't have a pussy, I have more experience there." She smirked. 

Bucky grinned, "Do I measure up?"

She scratched at his beard and nodded, "That mouth does magic."

"Hell yeah, honey." He kissed along her jaw. 

Kate sighed, that kind of talk was turning her on. It had been since that last time before she left that they'd had any kind of sexual interactions together. It was an unspoken thing, they were going to work on their relationship before adding sex back into it. For the most part, they were perfectly fine without having sex twice a day. Sometimes, things were a little more difficult. Bucky would get a little extra frisky when they made out or Kate's hand would try to begin something. They were trying to be mature adults. 

Bucky pulled the plug out of the tub's drain and carefully got out first and dried off before carrying her out and into his room. They had pretty much moved in together, taking advantage of the bigger room. Some nights, Kate went back to her room. Those were nights she was working hard on a case for Jess or Bucky was gone. Other than that, she slept with him and he made sure she slept on her right side by being a human body pillow.

"Are we getting each other presents?" Kate asked as they laid in bed together. 

"I already have yours." He kissed the back of her neck. "But don't worry, you're making mine..."

"No, Bucky." She whined. "I wanna get you something."

Bucky held her a little tighter and sighed, "I don't want anything but you to be happy and eat so much I have to carry you to bed."

Kate moved her hips against him in guise of getting comfortable, humming softly. "Alright, hon."

Bucky could feel his cock harden against her, but he didn't move. Teasingly, he pressed into her more. The only thing between them was their stubbornness and pajamas. 

"Goodnight, love you." Kate mumbled as she drifted to sleep. 

Bucky sighed and rubbed her belly, keeping his hand there. "Love you too."

* * *

 

The holidays were celebrated at the farm with Clint's family. Only a small group of them went. Kate, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Vision and Tony. Everyone else had other family members to celebrate with or they didn't celebrate at all. The Barton's swarmed Kate and gave her and Bucky the bigger guest room. Little Nate followed Bucky everywhere, much to his delight. 

"Kate sent me pics of the nursery. You did a great job." Clint smiled as Bucky bounced Nate on his knee like a horse ride. 

"It was determination to get her back, like  _The Notebook._ " Bucky joked. 

Clint laughed, taking a sip of his beer. "Well, it worked. You think you'll do it Christmas?"

Bucky sighed, looking up to see Steve with Cooper and Lila. "Steve told you about the ring, huh?"

"Heard it's gorgeous." Clint set his beer down and leaned forward. 

Bucky set Nate down, frowning when the boy ran away to find Sam and brought Clint upstairs to the room. Bucky kept the ring in his shaving kit. The box was crushed velvet, which she'd like enough already. 

"Get on your knee, practice." Clint grinned. 

Bucky laughed for a bit but stopped when Clint wasn't laughing, like at all. 

"Oh right." He cleared his throat and got on one knee and opened the box, revealing the big shiny engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

"That's all you're gonna say?" Clint asked, surprised. 

"Okay. Okay. I'll go again." Bucky cracked his neck and breathed out. "Alright. Katherine Bishop, will you please do me the biggest honor and marry me?"

Clint nodded but shrugged. "I'm not feeling it. Needs more oomph."

"Kate, love of my life, mother of child... will you please marry me?" 

"No, come on man. Get it together. Make me cry."

"Katherine Bishop, the best and only good Hawkeye there is-"

"Okay, fuck you." Clint pointed at him. 

Bucky stood up, "I can't look at you and say it. I gotta be looking at her and my son. She's all big and beautiful with that baby inside her. I can hardly keep it together when I look at her. She just stands there and I get choked up because by some miracle, she's letting me keep her and the baby. I want to be with her every day for the rest of my life. I want my son to play with your kids so he has positive influences and built in friends. I want to be able to stay home with him if she wants to go on a mission and have her come home to me all lovey. I'm not gonna let her down with this marriage thing." 

Clint clapped his hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Now that... that is exactly what you say."

Christmas morning was hectic. Sam, Wanda, Vision and Laura were up early making the huge breakfast spread and Kate did not want to wake up. Bucky rubbed her belly and kissed her neck, trying to get her to wake up. 

"It's present time, mama." He spoke in a jokingly gruff voice. 

Kate whined and rolled to face him, her eyes still closed but her leg hooked over his hip. "Baby kicking..."

"Doll, you gotta be hun- oh fuck, what?" He moved her leg and laid her out on her back, feeling her stomach. "Holy shit..."

Kate growled, "Shut up... I'm sleeping..."

He gasped and kissed her belly, pulling her shirt up and looking to see if he could spot any feet. He laughed and kissed where his son kicked. "Baby, he's kicking!"

"I know he's fucking kicking. He's been kicking all night. He kicked my kidney until 3." She groaned, awake now. 

Kate had not been a morning person since she'd been weaned off coffee. Usually, Bucky let her sleep in but he was too excited. 

"Honey, it's so exciting..." He kissed her. 

Kate sighed and kissed him back. "I know... I'm just sleepy."

Bucky kissed her collarbone and moved his hand up her shirt to cup his hand around a breast, squeezing gently. He was trying to improve her mood a little. 

"Mmm okay." She moved her hand down his torso and into his boxers. 

"Honey..." Bucky's breath hitched. "Princess..."

Kate opened her eyes and pulled her hand out, taking her shirt off and pulling him down next to her. "It's been so long..."

Bucky let out a soft whine and pulled his own shirt off, "Kate, we're at Clint's... his kids are downstairs..."

"Bathroom... you can't hear anything..." She got off the bed carefully and pulled him. 

He laughed and guided her into their adjoining bathroom, closing the door and kissing her again. "You really wanna do this now and not when they're going to the tree thing later?"

"That is when you get your gift..." She kissed him. 

"Is my gift more sex?" He grabbed her ass. 

She laughed and shook her head, "Of course it is... is mine?" 

"Close enough..." He kissed her neck. "Alright, how we gonna do this?"

Kate sighed and looked around. "How do you feel about your ass on the cold bathroom tile?" 

"I'll do anything to fuck you until you want me to stop..." He smiled at her lovingly. 

She laughed and pulled him down. Bucky laid down but smirked and pushed back so Kate's hips were above his head. 

"Sit." Bucky rubbed her hips. 

Kate pressed down onto him and moaned immediately, using the wall to hold on. He went back and forth between sucking her clit and fucking into her with his tongue as Kate rode his face. His face was impressively wet, which turned him on more than he thought possible. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kate pulling and teasing her own nipples as she moaned. Before she could orgasm, he gently laid her on her back on the rug and teased her with his throbbing cock. Kate whined until Bucky's mouth was sucking at her nipple. He switched between nipples for quite sometime until she couldn't take it any longer. He slowly rolled his hips into her, causing both of them to nearly lose it right there. He went slow, trying to get as much as he could. Her fingers pulled at the fuzz of the rug and she held back louder noises than moans and whines. Bucky switched up angles and Kate gave in, twitching from her orgasm for a moment, leaving Bucky in awe. She sat up, pushing him down on the cold tile and she wrapped her lips on his leaking head. 

"Katherine." Bucky growled lustfully. 

She popped off and grinned, "Oh it's been awhile since you've done that..."

He moaned and soon she was bobbing her head and swirling her tongue and doing something and made his entire body shake. "Pull off, sweetheart..."

Kate did, slightly confused. Bucky moved her hand to his cock again, finishing him and letting it hit his own stomach and chest. Kate licked over him and kissed up his neck and jaw. "Happy holidays..." 

"We can never go that long again..." He panted, holding her close. 

"Hell no. You are way kinkier now, by the way." She laughed. 

He kissed her deeply, humming as he did. "We should brush our teeth and clean up." 

"Oh yeah." She laughed, kissing him again. 

They got into the shower, washing up quickly and kissing again. Reminding themselves that they desperately needed to brush their teeth. They got dressed and ready to go downstairs with fresh teeth. Nate ran at Bucky, who caught the boy and put him on his shoulders. Kate grinned, sitting on the couch next to Tony. 

"You look like your mom." Tony spoke gently. 

"Hm?" Kate asked, not hearing him. 

"You look like Eleanor." He spoke a little louder. 

Kate smiled, "Thanks, Tony." 

"Can I..." He gestured to move his hand on her belly. 

"Oh, yeah..." She moved his hand to where the baby was kicking. "We're having a boy..."

Tony swallowed thickly and sighed, blinking back tears. "I haven't seen you happy since you were really little... but now, you're glowing and in love and... I wish you mom was here." 

Kate nodded, "Me too." 

Tony's hand lingered for a bit before kissing Kate's temple and sitting at the breakfast table with everyone else. Bucky fixed Kate's plate and helped Nate cut his food up, much to the relief of Clint and Laura. Kate moved Lila's hand to her belly so she could feel the kicking to, smiling at her amazement. 

"Is it present time?" Cooper asked, looking at his dad hopefully. 

"I don't know kids... Santa's not here yet..." Clint grinned crookedly. 

"Oh god..." Kate rolled her eyes, making Bucky laugh. 

With that, in came Nick Fury... dressed as Santa Claus, hugging the kids as they ran towards him screaming 'Old Nick!' Bucky stood in relative shock, he had tried to kill this man before. Nick Fury was... Nick Fury, now he was Old Nick. 

"Well lookie here." He made his way to Kate and Bucky. "My little Hawkeye is having a baby."

"He's kicking." Kate informed him with a grin. 

"Ooh." Nick put his hand on her belly and chuckled. "A boy, I heard?"

"Yeah. He's due end of April." Bucky smiled shyly. 

Nick looked him up and down. "You keeping her happy?" 

"Yes, sir." Bucky nodded. 

"Making sure she eating good?" Fury checked. 

"Always." Bucky nodded. 

"I wanna like you. Don't make me not like you." Fury patted his shoulder. 

Bucky let out a huge sigh of relief, causing Kate to chuckle at him. 

The kids opened their presents from everyone first and then ran off to play with them. The adults opened all of their gifts one by one, leaving Kate last because she had the most. When she had opened her last present and thanked Sam for the maternity Falcon sweater, Bucky ran upstairs to get the ring and Clint brought the kids back in the room. 

"Kate?" Bucky walked towards her slowly. 

"Yes?" Kate smiled, unsure of what he was doing. 

Wanda and Laura saw the box first and covered their mouths. Bucky stood in front of her and dropped to one knee, watching Kate's eyes go wide. 

"I believe I promised a long time ago that I was going to win the war, take you home, marry you, and give you babies. I skipped the first three and started backwards. I think I'm gonna keep going until I win war, but that war won't mean anything unless the best sniper I know is at my side. I love you, always. I plan on loving you always. I also wanna see you in a really pretty white dress... so, will you do me the honor of putting up with me for as long as you possibly can? And marry me..." He grinned. 

Kate knelt down and kissed him, "Yes... yes... yes... but my fingers are too fat." 

They all laughed and cheered. 

"I didn't think about that..." Bucky admitted, kissing her. 

* * *

 

The winter in New York was rough, like it always is but it's worse when you're six months pregnant. Kate hardly wanted to leave the compound and wanted to stay in bed all day with Bucky. Trips to the city were far and few between and were mostly just Bucky going to pick and drop stuff off. Kate was bigger, her stomach covered in stretch marks. Bucky spent every night applying the cream onto her belly, tops of her breasts and her hips. She smelled good after, like coconut and cocoa butter. He loved sleeping next to her after they just put it on. 

March rolled around fast. Bucky wasn't big on birthday's when he was back, but he had been assured that this year would be a big deal. 

"I don't want a 101 cake." Bucky groaned, "I'm about to be a dad. I don't want my kid to think I'm really old."

"Then we'll start counting from where we left off. You were 28 when you fell?" She asked. 

Bucky nodded, "I was in and out for cryo for no longer than a week or two for all that time... I've been out for two years... so I'm 31?" 

"Yeah let's go with that." Kate nodded. 

"I'm still a fuck load older than you." Bucky winced. 

Kate rolled her eyes and kissed him, "Get over it, will you?" 

He chuckled and kissed her back, smelling cocoa butter all over her. "I'm still like, ten years older than you... if not more. I mean, I could've been out of cryo for longer than we thought..."

"Fine. Be the same age as Steve. He's 35." Kate laughed. 

"Oh hell, that's so old. I'm good with 32." He nodded. 

A week later, Kate had thrown together an elaborate party with their friends. She had a cake made and decorations hung up. Bucky was impressed, finding himself thoroughly enjoying himself as he got drunk off of Asgardian liquor with Steve, Thor, and Kate's Hell's Kitchen friends Luke, Jessica, Danny. T'Challa even showed up, giving Kate her gift as he knew he would not be able to make it to the baby shower, but promised he'd come see the boy when he was born. Natasha came around, staying clear from Bucky but staying long enough to congratulate Kate on the baby and the engagement. 

"You know, there was a time Kate would be on these tables dancing and out drinking all of us." Jessica laughed. 

"Give me a few months and I'll prove it." Kate laughed. 

Bucky kissed her cheek, mumbling sweet nothings in her ear periodically. Kate sat on his lap and listened to stories about Bucky and told a few good ones herself. Bucky laughed told some stories about himself, what things were like when he was figuring life out in Romania by himself, getting everyone to laugh. Vision told a story about the first time he saw Bucky and Tony made a toast. 

"You were my dad's friend, in an alternate reality... you'd be considered my uncle... and Kate my aunt." 

Everyone laughed and Bucky kissed Kate a little too privately for public, eliciting a lot of whooping and whistling from their company. 

The party when on for quite some time after, ending at nearly 2 in the morning. Kate was asleep on the couch before 1 with Thor, who had topped out at six Asgardian liquored beers. Bucky carried Kate to bed, undressing her and laying her in bed as he went to wash up. All the alcohol had burned through him and he was just feeling slightly hung over. He walked out, wearing only his boxers for bed. 

"Kate?" He looked around for her, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her. 

There she stood in sheer blue lingerie that drove him crazy. He shivered and stepped closer to her. 

"Happy birthday, Bucky..." She kissed him softly, her lips leaving trails of warmth that made him want more of her. 

Kate pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his waist and grinding against him. He put a hand on her hip, rubbing as his other hand went to play with her nipples. He got hard fast and naked even faster. He pulled Kate's lingerie off and kissed her for longer than he normally would during sex before actually fucking her. Bucky let Kate him for while until he got one big growth spurt of energy and laid her down to thrust into her. Once they were both spent, Bucky rolled over and mumbled I love yous before passing out. Kate sighed, cuddling into him and covering them up. 

The next morning, Bucky was a big mess of a hungover guy. He hadn't been hungover like that since he was in his early 20s. Kate cleaned up after him and made sure he was eating and getting enough water and rest. 

"You're gonna be such a good mom." He mumbled to her after taking some painkillers. 

"I know." She kissed his forehead. 

Bucky smiled and yawned, "I promise I won't drink like this ever again."

Kate laughed and adjusted the cold cloth on his forehead, "Okay, Bucky."

* * *

 

Labor is terrifying. The baby came two days early. Kate and Bucky were bickering about what to get for dinner when her water broke. 

"Kate..." Bucky's voice went soft. 

"Oh don't even try. What the hell do you want for dinner?" Kate continued to yell. 

"Your water just broke..." Bucky spoke monotonously. 

"Like hell it did! You really gotta stop joking about that..." She furrowed her brow at him. 

Bucky shook his head, "You seriously can't feel the fact that liquid just burst out of you and is now on our floor. 

"I pee every time I sneeze, I can't tell what's going on down there anymore..." She sighed, rubbing her belly is some discomfort. 

"Is he moving?" Bucky moved forward, a hand on her belly. 

"Yeah, I think he's ready to come out." Kate winced. 

Bucky laughed and kissed her, "Kate, are you okay?"

Kate sighed and shook her head, "I know my water broke... I'm just... so hungry."

"Princess, we gotta get to a hospital." Bucky's panic set in. "This baby's gonna come out..."

Kate waddled to the kitchen, grabbing leftover pizza from the box and walking back to their living room to put her shoes on. Bucky put his own shoes on and looked at Kate.

"Are you not wearing underwear with that dress?" Bucky asked amid panic. 

Kate grabbed her purse and the keys to her car. Speaking with a mouthful of pizza, "You'll find out when I'm pushing your child out." 

Bucky grabbed the keys from her hand and kissed her cheek, "Do you want Steve and Sam there?"

Kate walked to the elevator slowly as Bucky yelled for the men, who came running. Sam rubbed Kate's shoulders and practiced the Mommy Breathing with her, Steve made the call to the medical downstairs, informing them that Kate was in labor. Bucky did the breathing with them, holding Kate's hand and kissing it. In all actuality, Kate was feeling alright. Sure, there was discomfort and nerves, but there was nothing severely threatening. It was nothing like the movies, it's not like the baby was going to pop out of her in that second. Kate and Bucky had both read that in this time, it's the dads who freak out the most. The moms have more time to prepare and freak out, the dads go through phases of fear. 

Bucky was going through all of those phases at once, carrying her to the hospital in the basement of the compound like she was dying. It was a comfort, though. Having him hold her like that when she too was freaking out. He was hers and she was his and this baby had them all by the balls. The nurses were ready for Kate when Bucky arrived with her in his arms. She was laid up in the bed and they put her legs up in the air with cold metal that made her shiver. Kate was focused on her breathing, phasing out the IV in her arm and the blood pressure cup squeezing her, she was focused on the baby. No one else, expect for Bucky, really mattered.

Kate had been strapped to tables and tortured. She's had metal around her head that's caused her forget pieces of her childhood she had a hard time trying to put together. She's been beaten down and taken advantage of by men she thought she could trust, the same men that put her in the chair. She's watched her loved ones die. She's died. She's come back and hated every second of it. Her heart's been broken. 

That pain was nothing now. That pain and agony and hurt didn't mean a thing. She laid there for ten hours, screaming and pushing and crying for her child. Bucky was good. He was a damn sport through the entire thing, right by her side and doing his best to keep her relaxed and even making her laugh sometimes. He smiled and wiped sweat from her forehead before it hit her eyes. She looked like a mess, a big sweaty, disgusting mess but he didn't look away from her. He looked at her the way he did the first time he said he loved her. 

Kate's screams were almost as loud as her son's. Kate stopped screaming and crying when she saw the baby. That's when Bucky started crying. He was the one who cut the umbilical cord and took him, presenting him to his mother. 

A tuft of bloody dark brown hair sat upon the angry red face, screaming. Kate could imagine if she was covered in blood and guck, taken out of her comfy environment, she'd be screaming too. He was beautiful, soft and chunky and lovely. Kate started crying again, but laughing too. Bucky laid their son in Kate's arms gently, watching his love hold their son for the first time. 

"Oldest baby in the world..." Bucky joked, his voice thick with emotion. 

Kate chuckled and cooed at the baby, "Hey, stop that screaming... you're with mommy and daddy..."

Bucky kissed the side of Kate's head. "We still naming him after the guy from  _Star Wars_?" 

"Hell yeah we are." She grinned.

The nurses cleaned Ben, because Bucky would not let her name their son Obi-Wan, and Kate up. Bucky laid in the fresh bed with Kate, sleeping with his arms around her like he always did. After a few hours of rest, Kate got up and walked around, showing Matt off to Sam and Steve, who were in near tears at the sight of the gorgeous baby. It took Kate and Bucky a half hour to get Ben to latch onto her nipple and eat and once he did, Kate never thought he'd stop. 

"This feels... so weird." She whispered. 

Bucky touched his son's head, "It's kinda beautiful. From whence I sucked, my son now does."

Kate glared at him, "Totally different thing."

Bucky grinned, "I know." 

Bucky rubbed Kate's feet, watching her look at Ben like the he was the entire world. He knew that he was looking at them the same way. And he'd never felt more at peace. 

* * *

 

Three months went by fast. Ben was holding his head up and his upper body, pulling Kate's hair harder than he did before but now because he thought it was fun. Kate had a hard time weaning him off her but he ate so much that he needed formula. Ben was very attached to Bucky, only drinking formula from him and grabbing at him when he wanted attention. Kate and Bucky both took naps with him every day and did everything they could to make him smile. Ben loved smiling and he loved seeing them happy. 

He wasn't much of a crier, he just cried whenever Lucky laid on Bucky or Kate. He loved the fluffy old dog, though. He oohed and ahhed every time the dog was near. He liked to yell too. Like if he saw Bucky kissing Kate, he'd yell and grin at them. Their only problem was his diapers. 

"He doesn't stop." Bucky sighed as he changed a heavy diaper. "He's so tiny, do you think it hurts him?"

Kate sighed and kissed Bucky's cheek, making a face at Ben when he screamed at them to see him smile. "Have you seen the face he makes?"

"He looks like you when he makes his shit face." Bucky put the fresh diaper on Ben and kissed his belly, chuckling when the boy pulled at his hair.

Kate stole Ben, kissing him sweetly. "Oh my baby boy. So fresh and clean. Smells so good still. So chunky..."

Bucky liked this talk. Kate's voice was usually so deep and to him sexy, but she talked to their son in a sweeter way. Kate set Ben in his crib with his toys, walking back to Bucky to watch Ben play. 

"Look at him, he's entertaini- oh, he's sleeping." Bucky laughed, pulling Kate in front of him and kissing her neck. "You're leaking, sweetheart."

Kate groaned, looking down at her shirt. "Where's the pump?"

Bucky guided her to the rocking chair and set the pump up for her, kissing her as she pumped. His sexual attraction had only grown after she had Ben. He liked to think it happened as soon as the ring could fit and she started wearing her old clothes again and carried Ben around on her newly widened hips. The time it took her to heal had been difficult, all he wanted was to be inside her. Now that she was healed, he realized they'd have to start doing something they'd never done together.

"I bought more condoms." Bucky said as they made lunch together. 

"Mm delicious." Kate teased. 

"I also got that lube that's warm." He stirred the soup on the stove. 

"Lube? We've never needed lube..." She laughed. 

Bucky pressed against her, nibbling her ear. "It'll feel real good though..."

Kate chuckled and leaned into him, moving her ass against him. "After lunch if Ben is still sleeping."

Bucky went back to the soup and scooped it into bowls for them as Kate put their sandwiches on a plate and on the table. They ate in quick silence, almost racing to their room. Bucky had his clothes off before they even made it into the door and Kate got everything off in practically one quick movement. They had fun now, aggressive and sexy fun. Bucky pushed her onto the bed, waiting for her to crawl further up the bed before following her, biting at Kate's ass gently. Kate flipped herself over and grabbed the lube, squiring it at Bucky's chest. 

"Oh shit." He laughed, "This actually feels great..." 

Kate tossed him the bottle and opened her legs, smirking gently. She'd become greedy since she had the baby, more possessive over Bucky too. Bucky couldn't complain or say he didn't feel any different. Bucky lubed his fingers up and dove into Kate's soft cunt. 

"Okay, wow." Kate moaned. 

Bucky admired the view; her back already arched as he was three fingers deep, her breasts bouncing gently and her mouth agape. He even admired the stretch marks on her belly, the fading claw marks that he'd grown to love and was sad to see go. It took Kate five minutes to get bored with the lube, causing Bucky to roll a condom on and get knocked on his back as Kate bounced on top of him. 

He had only ever had sex with her while she was pregnant and that was amazing but now... he knew exactly why he was so enthralled with her during the war. 

Kate loved Bucky more than anyone she'd ever know, save for their son. He was a celestial being and nothing could top him. But sometimes, Kate checked out just a little. Sometimes, all she wanted was to have sex with him. All she wanted was to feel him pounding into her and the tingling of her body after an orgasm. These thoughts were fleeting but she knew they weren't good. She couldn't go back to using him like that again, especially not now. 

She didn't always feel like that, sometimes she missed being pregnant. Sometimes she begged for him to get her pregnant again right then and here. When Wanda and Vision watched Ben, Kate begged and cried for Bucky to just do it. Bucky shook her head, knowing it was just what the doctors called Baby Blues. He agreed it was blue because they had far too much sex for it to not be blue. What made it a sad blue was that she wasn't always happy. It wasn't his fault or Ben's, it just happened to moms after they had babies. 

She was getting better though and that's all Bucky cared about. 

"I love you, princess." Bucky smiled at her as he tied the condom off and threw it away. 

"I love you too." Kate smiled, putting a shirt on and grabbing his ass as she moved into the nursery. 

Kate pulled the baby out of the crib and checked his diaper, carrying him out to Bucky. "Oh no, daddy's still naked!"

Bucky chuckled and pulled his boxers on, "I wanna see him."

"He's hungry." Kate sat on the chair by their bed, pulling the shirt up and snorting when Ben opened his mouth at the sight of her.

Kate fed him and hummed gently, raising an eyebrow at Bucky who was focusing on a bite mark Kate had left on him. 

"At least you'll know mommy and daddy love each other." Kate kissed Ben when he was done. 

* * *

 

At six months, Kate and Bucky started to bicker again. 

"You are such a brat sometimes..." Bucky groaned. 

Kate scoffed, "Oh? What are you gonna do? Throw me over your knee and spank me?"

Bucky growled and stepped closer, his eyes filled with lust. "Pull your jeans down."

Kate blinked, "Oh fuck, you're serious."

Bucky nodded and sat on their couch. Ben was off with Uncle Steve having fun at the park, they had the apartment to themselves. Kate couldn't ignore the way her body reacted to this. Her jeans came completely off, her ass shown to him from her thong. Bucky leaned back and patted his lap. Kate laid on the couch, her lower half on his lap and her legs in the air. Bucky had never hit her, never to hurt her ever. He'd playfully swatted and slapped her ass before. This was somewhat more serious. His hand hesitated before coming down with a smack. Kate moaned, smiling a bit. 

"Jesus, you weren't disciplined as a kid, were you?" Bucky laughed. 

"How could you tell?" Kate grinned, looking at him. 

"You're getting off on me disciplining you..." He smacked her ass again, harder. 

Kate gasped and nodded, "Can I spank you?" 

Bucky laughed and smacked her ass again, "Absolutely not. My ass is extremely sensitive."

Other times, they'd just have sex right in the kitchen with Ben in his high chair facing the other way as he ate his cheerios. It wasn't Kate's Baby Blues anymore. 

"I think we have a sex problem." Kate said with genuine worry as she laid in bed for the night. 

Bucky lifted his head from her cunt and looked at her, "I googled it and baby, there's nothing really wrong. We're just horny. We still function. We take care of Ben." 

Kate sighed in relief and laid back down, "Continue." 

Bucky kissed her thighs and went back to his work, tiring Kate out after a few good orgasms. 

Bucky and Kate sang to Ben and made animal noises, amusing him endlessly. They found that Ben loves cashmere sweaters and the feel of leather. He teethed on Bucky's jacket constantly and groped at Kate's sweaters. They were convinced he was a genius, watching him stack cups perfectly each time and making sounds like ma and da whenever he looked at them. They loved showing him off to their friends, but kept him sheltered when they went out in public. It was a safety precaution, Bucky was extremely cautious in public when he was with Ben and even now Kate. There was a certain panic he had now that Ben was born, the constant fear that HYDRA would find out. 

"Are you ever going to get married?" Wanda asked one night after dinner. 

They watched Ben play on his belly with his toys and make humming noises. 

"We're going to wait until Ben can speak so he can dress like a priest and do the wedding." Kate smirked, she was tipsy and giggly. 

This lead to her being extremely horny when she got home. Bucky had a hard time putting Ben down for sleep but eventually Ben cried himself out and fell right to sleep, leaving Bucky to put Kate to bed. 

She jumped on the bed naked, smiling at Bucky when he walked in. Immediately, Bucky was fucked, yet he still managed to calm her down and relax her. 

"Hey, I wanna ride your thigh." Kate whispered. 

Bucky growled, she knew he loved when she did that. It was a ploy to get him to get her off. "Baby, you need to sleep."

"I wanna fuck." She pouted. 

Bucky laid her down, kneading her breasts. She couldn't breastfeed anymore, the milk just stopped coming out the way it needed too, in perfect time for Ben to eat solids mostly. Slowly, he lowered his tongue to her nipples. It had been so long. He licked and hesitantly sucked, relishing in her moaning. He played with her breasts and cunt non-committal, knowing she'd fall asleep no matter what and she did.

* * *

After his first birthday, Bucky and Kate got married. It was small and beautiful. There was no anxiety about it, they were already pretty much married. It was now just legally binding. Kate couldn't stop thinking about one thing though, his heavy Brooklyn accent murmuring how bad he wanted to marry her. How sweet she'd look at the altar. How he'd fuck her sweet and slow that night. Bucky didn't have that accent anymore, not always at least. It came out here and there but it wasn't enough to really be the same.

All their friends were there, except one group. The Commandos. Peggy. Howard.

She knew she wasn't the only one saddened by it, she knew Bucky and Steve wanted nothing more than for them to all be there too.

Bucky and Kate danced all night long, finding out that Ben was a dancer too. He bounced and giggled with the music. He was getting so big. Kate held him close to him as she swayed to a slower song, humming to her son gently as he yawned. Bucky found them and guided them to their room at Tony's. The party could go on without them, after all.

"Did you have fun, Ben?" Kate asked.

Her voice changed as she got older, it was still gentle just not as silly as it once had been.

"Mama!" Ben grinned, making grabby hands at her.

Kate put his hand on her cheek, smiling at him. "I had fun too."

Bucky blew a raspberry on Ben's belly, causing him to laugh and scream. "Dada!"

Bucky kissed him and tickled him, "Do you need a diaper change?"

"No." Ben giggled.

He loved the word no. Kate sighed and checked.

"He was right." She laughed.

"No!" Ben giggled.

Bucky laughed and kissed him, "Love you."

Ben tried to mimic Bucky and furrowed his brows, which were starting to come in surprisingly thick already. His hair was already a dark curly mop. He was a handsome blue eyed boy, with pure blue eyes. No flecks of grey or green. Dark blue eyes that they assumed would change by now, but hadn't. Ben was perfect. They played with him until he was sleepy again, changing him into his pajamas and setting him in his crib, already asleep.

Kate and Bucky were too tired to have sex, ironically. They just showered together and got into bed, tangled in each other. They were both content.

* * *

Bucky was playing with Ben on a sunny afternoon outside on the grassy field of the compound when he got a text from an unknown number.

"Your child is quite beautiful."

Bucky instinctively pulled Ben closer to him, looking around before answering, "Who is this?"

"I once had a child too. What a shame it is when something bad happens to the mother and child." 

Bucky stood up, carrying Ben inside and calling for Kate, who left her conversation with Vision to run towards him. "Is Ben alright?"

Bucky panted and showed Kate the messages. "It's Zemo."

Kate grabbed Ben and looked at Bucky confused, "How is that possible, isn't he in prison?"

"Guys, look." Wanda pointed to the common room's TV. 

On the screen, footage of Zemo along with Madam Masque and another man walked through the streets with a small group behind them, sending people running. The last second of the footage before Zemo shot at the camera was the wind picking up the second man's hood, revealing a red face. 

Bucky's knees went weak and he dropped to the couch. "We have to hide."

"Dada..." Ben whispered, worried about his father. 

Kate sat next to him, letting Ben crawl and cling to him. "Where can we even hide?" 

Tony closed his eyes and sighed, "The government is protecting you guys... there's no way they can get to Ben."

"He has my number, Tony. He's smart, remember? He fooled the government before. He obviously did again if he's free. 

Steve looked down, "I know I killed Red Skull. I know I did." 

"I know you did too." Kate whispered. 

"He's going to try to kill Kate." Bucky spoke monotonously, tossing Steve the phone. 

Kate looked at Bucky and cupped his cheek so he faced her. "He can try all he wants..."

"They want Ben." Bucky spoke hoarsely. "Maybe they want you too..."

She shook her head and looked at Ben, "They can't get him." 

Vision looked at the messages and sighed, "We can fight them."

Everyone looked at Vision, who was usually quite the pacifist. Wanda wrapped an arm around him and nodded in agreement. 

"What choice do we have?" Tony asked. 

Steve looked at Bucky, tears in his eyes. "I think I know what we to do." 

Kate held Ben and met Bucky's eyes. "You want me to go back..."

* * *

 

Bucky held Ben close at night, talking to him about everything and nothing. Kate laid beside them and sighed, rubbing Ben's back gently until he fell asleep on his father's chest. Bucky closed his eyes to keep from crying, breathing heavily as he looked down at the boy. 

Kate kissed Bucky, "We'll be okay. We'll be with you."

"I hope it works. I hope it works like it did last time. Just... let him know about future me." Bucky kissed her back. 

Kate nodded and carried Ben to his crib, laying on Bucky. "Don't die on me... I fucking love you." 

Bucky smiled at the memory and rolled her over, humming low as he looked at her. "I'm gonna win this. You'll home back and there'll be no HYDRA. We'll be a family again."

"I should be fighting too." Kate clenched her jaw. 

Bucky kissed her neck, "I know. I know. But Benjamin needs you alive. I need you alive. If Tony or anyone sends word that I..."

"Stop." Kate's voice shook and her eyes burned. "Don't you dare talk like that."

"Baby, if I die..." He cupped her face. "Stay. Stay with me there."

"But you'll still die." She sobbed. 

"Then I guess it's up to my wife to break my leg so I can't join the army. Maybe you can have someone kill Hitler before it even begins. Really fix it this time." He kissed her neck more, trying to distract her. 

Kate sniffed and kissed him on the lips, "You aren't going to die. I will come home and you will give me another child." 

He grinned, "I get to do the honors?"

"I won't even touch you when I'm there." She whispered. 

He shook his head, "You're wife, you know. That's kinda universal. It's also safe to say that no matter what, we'll have sex. It's inevitable. It's not cheating. It'll be me... only I'll be your age. Steve will be skinny too."

Kate sighed, "I'll miss you."

"You'll be with me." He reassured her. 

"It's not the same." She admitted. "I'm already your wife and the mother of your child. We have a routine. I'll have to explain and teach that to you."

He laughed and kissed her sweetly. "At least you get a me. I have to go without altogether." 

She sighed and slapped him lazily, only her finger tips touching his cheek. "One last time before I go?" 

Bucky grabbed a condom and kissed Kate, "For me, it'll be a while. I bet I'll try to get between your legs the second you walk in." 

Kate smiled and undressed them, rolling the condom on her husband. Bucky went slow, drawing it out. They kissed often, making soft noises and gripping each other tightly. They held each other all night, hardly sleeping. In the morning, Kate packed a few more things for her and Ben. Bucky sat in the nursery, holding Ben until he woke up and talking to him again. 

"Daddy loves you, so much. You'll see me, only I'll be different. Be patient with him, he might be a little nervous too. He'll love you and mommy just like I do." Bucky smiled. 

"Dada, no." Ben patted his cheek. 

Bucky sighed and smiled at him, "It'll be okay. I promise you."

Ben blinked at him and smiled back, babbling away like always. 

Kate was once again dressed in time appropriate fashion, as well as Ben. She had her luggage and Ben in her arms. The only ones in the room were Steve, Tony, and Bucky. She had said her goodbyes already to everyone else. 

"I'll see you soon, I suppose." Steve kissed Kate and Ben's forehead. 

"Bye bye!" Ben waved to Steve. 

Bucky's eyes were red but he held it together best he could, "Be good for mama?"

"Yep." Ben grinned. "Mama!"

Bucky kissed Ben's cheek and touched his hair. "I love you, son."

Kate inhaled sharply and let the sigh out shakily, "Please listen to me this time... don't die."

Bucky kissed Kate deeply, hard enough to draw out a moan. "I only make mistakes once, Katherine Barnes."

Kate stepped on the platform of the machine, watching the colors swirl around. Ben enjoyed it, giggling and oohing. Kate looked back and nodded at Tony. 

"Please tell me you have the right date." Kate asked. 

Tony smiled, "You'll be right back in that alley, right outside their apartment." 

Bucky looked and Steve and smiled. 

Kate looked at them, committing the way they looked to memory. "I love you." 

Bucky looked at her and Ben. "I love you." 

With a deep breath, Kate took a step forward and another step.

First, you see the colors. 

Then you see darkness. 

But then, like nothing strange had happened at all, you're there and no one notices anything different. 

Ben looked at his mother with confusion as they walked around, noticing something was very different. 

"Dada!" Ben screamed. "Dada! Mama, Dada!" 

Kate turned around and saw him there. Young and dirty from working at the docks. He looked like absolute sin. 

"Did you son just call me daddy, ma'am?" Bucky grinned crookedly, stepping closer. That shit eating grin left shortly when he saw the boy up close. "Holy shit..."

"My name is Kate Barnes..." She began. 

Bucky looked at her with wide eyes, "Are we... related?"

"No. I'm your wife." She looked at him hopefully. 


End file.
